Chibi jaeger Series!(One Shots!
by MelodyHarmony101
Summary: Welcome, welcome to the world of Chibi Jaegers! Here you will undergo hilarious and serious adventures with are small comrades. There will be love, drama, awkwardness, action, adventure! And...And...Well that's all I got to say but you get the point. Remember I'm always open to ideas so please don't be afraid to comment! Edit f


_Today in the shatterdome it was a peaceful day, everything was quiet and silent with no sounds of little jaeger feet running around in the hallway. Why was it so quiet you might ask? It was bath day...All the jaegers had to get clean this day. After all they had been playing with their Kaiju playmates very often which does tend to cause them to be very filthy. Crimson, Gispy, Stryker, and the others didn't seem to mind, the only one that caused the large problems was Cherno...Everytime this dreadful day came they would have to chase him around the base until they finally caught him and dragged him away to get washed._

**"Gispy stay still! The sooner we get this done, you can finally leave." Rowely grunted trying to scrub off the dirt on the jaeger's back. Man was it stuck there! He had been scrubbing almost for a whole hour trying to get the grime off! What type of stuff had he been rolling in?**

**Stryker would growl as the soap was scrubbed against his head by chuck. "Oy! I can wash myself!" The white jaeger would snap. " Well I would of let yah, but remember last time?" Soap everywhere, nothing else to say about what had happened.**

**Crimson sat by himself with a sponge, Loofa, and brush washing himself. His pilots had trusted that he would be able to bathe himself. But he did kind of feel left out that all the other jaegers were having somewhat of a bonding time with their pilots. The red jaeger looked to his left to see Cherno hadn't showed up once again... *Sigh* This was where the hunt would begin...**

_30 minutes after bathing Time the three jaegers wonder the hallways in search of Cherno._

**_"This is wasting or time! We ought to let the pilots take care of this." Stryker retorted glancing from left and right for any traces of Cherno. "If the pilots had been searching for him, it would of taken forever. Trust me you do not want to be around him after 2 weeks without bathing. One time he attracted this huge Crockroach that carried of Typhoon. You remember that right Crimson?" Gipsy turned to the red jaeger who shivered at the thought. The trio were about to turn the hallways until they heard a loud rustling noise coming from the room to their left. They approached the doorway slowly to see a certain tip of a jaegers head hiding behind a bed._**

**_"Crimson circle around the side of the bed, Stryker come from the other side, I'll confront 'em." Gipsy spoke in a whisper. The two nodded slowly sneaking into the room corning the jaeger. With a deep breathe in the blue jaeger stepped into the room as well. He signaled with his fingers on when to jump him. "One... Two... Three!" The trio leaped at the jaeger dog piling on him. "We got him! Ha that actually worked." Stryker said with a less hint of doubt._**

**_But then...Cherno slowly raised up on one Knee throwing all the jaeger through the doorway into the wall outside the room. Groans escaped the jaegers as they climbed off each other to see Cherno angrily charging towards them. "Guys I think we need to-" Crimson looked to his side to see the two dust clouds of Gipsy and Stryker. "Wait for me!" He ran off after him with Cherno not too far behind him._**

**_"I cant believe you guys left me!" Crimson said angrily finally catching up with the others. "It was either you or me. And it defiantly wasn't going to be me! You should of stayed and kept him busy to buy us time." Stryker replied turning his head back to see Cherno right on their trail. Without another thought the Australian jaeger tripped Crimson causing him to fall back into Cherno's clutches. "Stryker what the Heck!" Gispy shouted. "What? Once he's done pummeling one eye, he's bound to be less angry with us!"_**

**_"Whatever quick... Uh this-" Before Gispy could finish his sentence, he and Stryker were tackled into a room by Cherno. The two were pinned under the mighty Jaegers foot without a way out. They both would be saying their prayers hoping Cherno was in a good mode for Mercy._**

Yet they hadn't notice what room they had intruded on... There Arabian was just reclining in a nice warm bath until she saw the three burst into the room. "Er, Um, will be going now." The three blushed stepping back out of the room quickly in embarrassment.

**_Once the door closed shut infront of them, they both turned around to be met by Saharin. And she didn't look to happy. "You sick little perted bastards! I'm gonna Fucking kill you!" She would get out her swords as the three jaegers would cower in fear._**

_The End Of the First Chapter!_


End file.
